Good or Evil
by Tris Riddle
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts, and she brings a few dark secrets with her. Blood is thicker then water... right?
1. Who's That Girl?

_"Good or evil?" _

_Disclamer: I dont not own Harry Potter or any of the Charmed things, i only own Ashlee and the Plot._

As the rest of the student body walked in they saw a new girl already sitting at the Slytherin table. Draco was the first to see her, then the 'Golden Trio'. Most of the people had never seen her before, with the exception of the Professors. She was something that they have never seen, her hair was a mix of blonde and red, but not a strawberry blonde._ As Dumbledore introduced her, saying that she was sorted to Slytherin, and hoping that everyone would make her feel welcome, and that she would be treated with the respect that she deserved. _

She was the only person who seemed content with her surroundings. Her name had been Ashlee Riddle, but now her name was Ashlee Morris. People who lived in the wizarding world didn't know of any Morris's, so they assumed that she was a Muggle-born. Naturally, when Draco heard this, and saw her sitting at Slytherin, he flipped out.

He came over to the table, yelling hissing for her to move her filthy little Mudblood ass now! Instead of moving she stayed put.

"I told you to move your Mudblood ass," said Draco dangerously close to her ear.

"Thanks, but I'm fine right here." said Ashlee.

"Sorry, but I don't know where you're from but–" Draco started to say but he was rudely interrupted.

"Draco, leave the girl alone," Professor Snape said.

"Sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." Draco apologised. He waited for Snape to retake his seat on the top table before turning back to Ashlee.

"This is nowhere near over," Draco said.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," said Cedric Diggroy, the cutest boy in the school, as well as a prefect, which Draco was not, but little to his knowledge Ashlee was.

All that Malfoy did, was turn around and sit down. Not paying any attention to Cedric and Ashlee.

Ashlee was in Transfiguration when she got a jingle in her head.( a jingle is a call that a white-lighter gets when they need to be summoned by the Elders.)

"Professor, I need to go." Said Ashlee.

"May I ask what is so important that you need to leave my class?" Asked the Professor.

"I can't really tell you, if you will let me go to Dumbledore's office I am sure he will tell you. It is of huge importance," begged Ashlee.

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you go unless you have a pass. If you don't then I am sorry you will just have to wait until the end of class." The professor responded.

"Well I have to go." With that she stood up in the middle of class and walked out, leaving the class and Professor with open mouths.

"Miss Morris, would you please take your seat?" snapped the Professor at her retreating back, but by the time she finished the sentence Ashlee was no longer in Hogwarts.

"Okay, what is so important that you had to take me out of class?" asked Ashlee.

"I am sorry, Ashlee, but this is more important than anything," the Elder said. "Your father is coming back."

"Huh what do you mean, you told me that my father was dead, and had no hope of coming back what so ever," Ashlee continued " I don't even know who my father is."

"I guess that it is time to tell you who your father is. Your father is Tom Riddle, and now he is back, we doubted this, because we were concerned about the Source that the Charmed ones were fighting. Now that they have beaten him, we can focus on England." Said one Elder. Another continued that "now go back to Hogwarts."

And with that Ashlee was back on Earth, and she rushed right back to the Headmasters office. While there she got scolded at for running out of class. After that Ashlee told him what the Elders had just told her.

"Well I can not say that I did not know that, but I was told that you would find out, and you did" said Dumbledore.

"What did he do that makes people so afraid of him, and why did you have to change my last name?" asked Ashlee.

She had no idea that Tom Riddle, her father, was Lord Voldermort. She didn't know what he had done to Harry and his family, or to the whole wizarding world. She had no idea way he was the Dark Lord, and what he had done to deserve this name.

She also thought that Harry was older than her, and was thus very surprised to see Harry coming to talk to Dumbledore.

"I think that I better leave now." Ashlee stated, as Harry walked in, oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

Ashlee was so mad that she didn't even recognise that she had walked into Draco.

"Watch it, you filthy Mudblood" said Draco huffily.

"Sorry, Draco." Ashlee said, walking away from him. Not thinking due to the conversation she had just had.

All Draco could do was stand there open-mouthed.

'Oh my God, I can't believe that he is the Dark Lord! He is one of the most scary people in England.' Ashlee thought to herself

As she was walking down the hall's not paying any attention to her surroundings. " Well I did not expect to se you out here, why are you out here after curfew?" asked Cedric.

" O my god don't do that!" Ashlee told him, " you might make me orb."

"Orb, what is that?" asked a very confused Cedric.

_"It's a bit like apparating, except only Whitelighters can do it. Ashlee replied. _

"Okay," said Cedric thoughtfully. "I won't ask what a Whitelighter is, because I have to get to Snape's class."

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me – come on, or we'll be late," said Ashlee gratefully.

Ashlee was supposed to be writing a paper for History of Magic about her family's history and powers. She was in the library, sitting alone near the back, and as she thought about the paper she thought about the cover story Dumbledore had arranged for her. She already had an outline done for the paper that covered all her false history, but on a whim, she grabbed a spare sheet of parchment and began writing out her real family history.


	2. Now What!

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't had the new chapter posted yet, but you see I have been having sort of a writer's block. I would however like to clear a few things up, in my last chapter I had Cedric catch Ashlee and Draco after curfew, then have them go to class. Instead of:_ As she was walking down the hall's not paying any attention to her surroundings. "Well I did not expect to se you out here, why are you out here after curfew?" asked Cedric._

"_O my god don't do that!" Ashlee told him, "you might make me orb."_

_"Orb, what is that?" asked a very confused Cedric._

_"It's a bit like apparating, except only Whitelighters can do it. Ashlee replied. _

_"Okay," said Cedric thoughtfully. "I won't ask what a Whitelighter is, because I have to get to Snape's class."_

_"Oh! Thank you for reminding me – come on, or we'll be late," said Ashlee gratefully._

Ashlee was supposed to be writing a paper for History of Magic about her family's history and powers. She was in the library, sitting alone near the back, and as she thought about the paper she thought about the cover story Dumbledore had arranged for her. She already had an outline done for the paper that covered all her false history, but on a whim, she grabbed a spare sheet of parchment and began writing out her real family history.

_̕_I meant to say was:_ As she was walking down the hall's not paying any attention to her surroundings. "Well I did not expect to se you out here, why are you out here after curfew?" asked Cedric._

"_O my god don't do that!" Ashlee told him, "you might make me orb."_

_"Orb, what is that?" asked a very confused Cedric._

_"It's a bit like apparating, except only Whitelighters can do it. Ashlee replied. _

_"Okay," said Cedric thoughtfully. "I won't ask what a Whitelighter is, it will just confuse me. _

_The next day_

'_Hey Cedric what's up?' Ashlee asked wondering why he was just wondering around the Slytherin Common Room. 'Just thinking,' he replied. 'Of what?" now he had Ashlee wondering. ' about what a Whitelighter is, but by the looks of it I wont have the time to ask you, because I will be late for class if I do, and Snape hates me.' _

'_Wow thanks for reminding me, I have his class too, he doesn't like me either, and so we might want to hurry.' With that thought in mind they ran to Snape's class, and had a few minutes to spare. Later that day Ashlee was supposed to be writing a paper for History of Magic about her family's history and powers. She was in the library, sitting alone near the back, and as she thought about the paper she thought about the cover story Dumbledore had arranged for her. She already had an outline done for the paper that covered all her false history, but on a whim, she grabbed a spare sheet of parchment and began writing out her real family history._

That's my little correction note, now on to my story!

Ashlee had just finished her family history, and noticed that it was almost curfew, so what did she do, why she ran from the library to her common room. On her way there she ran into none other then Draco Malfoy. Literally. 'Watch it Muddy, you just might spoil my cloths...' he never finished his sentence because he had just seen what she had been trying to cover up, so badly. Her family history. 'Wait wait, you let my think that you are a Mudblood when in fact you are a Riddle, my father is going to kill me!' Draco said worriedly.

'I do have one no two questions, who is Tom Riddle, and why will your dad kill you?' Ashlee asked.

'Well first Tom Riddle is the scariest person on earth. Secondly my father is one of his death eaters, a follower of Voldemort.' Draco answered.

'Thanks, I think.' Was all Ashlee said as she walked away. I can't believe my father was the one who killed Harry's Parents, and tried to kill him! Why would he do this, not only to Harry, but to everyone else, myself included. I mean he killed half of these people because of their blood? He is mental, I mean what was he abused by his parents or something?' she was thinking and not paying attention, and because of this she bumped into, none other then Harry Potter. ' Sorry' was all she said as she finished her walk to the Common Room. However as she walked into the common room, her thoughts came back full force. ' Oh my God, I feel so ashamed of my _father_ I mean, what if this gets out? How will the student body react? To make matters worse I'm in Slytherin, and like everybody in this house is a follower of this guy.' So to sum it up, Ashlee felt scared, and that was a feeling that she was not used to feeling.

Now with Draco…

Apparently Draco had told everybody about her parentage, because every single one of them stopped what they were doing and bowed to her, as she walked in, well if their parents were DE's they did. If not they just looked at her in fear, thinking she could kill them easily. She just looked at them confused wondering why they were bowing to her. Lets just say she got a little scared and ran to her room, shall we? Well up in her room Pansy was in there and said the dumbest thing she could say at the time. 'What do you want Mudblood, can't you see the real girl in here is trying to get ready for bed!' Apparently she hadn't heard the news yet. 'Look I really don't want to fight with you right now, so I'll just say think about what you say, if I was a muggle-born I wouldn't be in here, now would I?' she asked tiredly and didn't even wait for her answer and just grabbed her night cloths and shower supplies and got her shower. All the while thinking wow I have to find a way to make sure the teachers don't find out! After her shower she got to bed only to be woken up early by screams.

Gotta love me, I fixed my last mistake, and gave like 2 chapters at the same time. Hey does anyone have a beta reader they could lend me? I really need one. Thanxz.

Tris Riddle


	3. Authers Note

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!!

I am really really sorry, but I currently have a writer's block, so I'm going through to make some changes that were outlined in reviews. If any of you know of, or are a beta and would be willing to help me with this story, I would greatly appreciate it.

I do have a plot and an ending in my mind, but without a ton of review, only seven, I'm not really motivated. But now schools out and I can work in this more. I have also started another story on my laptop, but I want to get a few more chapters written on all of my stories on this site. So that one wont be out for a little bit.

Now for a poll:

How should the student body react? Should they find out? Should her father find out?

These are all yes or no, and yes with rights and no with rights. This way you can have some insight and help with the story.

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
